Donc
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Le tumulte s'est calmé, la bataille a été perdue ou gagnée... Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? Drago & Hermione, TRADUCTION de la fic de shiv5468.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages/Pairings :** Drago, Hermione, Lucius, Severus. Dramione, enfin peut-être.**  
Titre original : **So…**  
Auteur :** shiv5468

**Traduction : **benebu, février 2009.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / hp_smutfree / 3126 . htm

**

* * *

Donc…**

Donc ils ont gagné la guerre, et Hermione essaie de toute ses forces de s'accrocher à cette idée, et de ne pas penser au nombre de personnes qui y sont restées, et peu importe dans quels camp elles étaient, parce qu'elles sont mortes.

Et elle est assise là, dans le noir, se tenant à l'écart de Harry et Ron parce que Harry n'est plus tout à fait Harry maintenant, et que Ron refuse simplement de le voir. Il pense que tout va finir par redevenir normal, que Harry épousera Ginny, et qu'Hermione l'épousera lui, et qu'ils seront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ça n'arrivera pas.

Pour être juste, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, et elle sait que la guerre va être son alibi pour rompre avec Ron. Ça pourrait être son alibi pour rater le reste de sa vie, mais elle ne laissera pas ça arriver.

Elle pense que Ron, si.

Elle pense qu'elle aura peut-être des regrets, qu'elle se sentira coupable à ce sujet dans dix ans, peut-être, mais là, en ce moment, elle pense qu'il n'est qu'un grand poids qu'elle a porté pendant des années et qu'elle en a marre.

La pire victime de la guerre est leur amitié, sauf que c'est des conneries, en fait. Ce n'est rien comparé à l'amère douleur que le temps ne guérit pas mais émousse seulement d'avoir perdu un fils ou une fille, et elle sait qu'elle ne faisait que suivre leur mouvement, de toute façon. C'était toujours HarryetRon et elle, même si Ron avait essayé d'en faire RonetElle.

La guerre a seulement hâté la fissure inévitable que le temps et les intérêts différents auraient amenée.

L'Infirmerie est vide et sombre. Les blessés et les morts ont été emmenés chacun de leur côté, laissant peu de traces de leur passage ; les elfes de maison se sont montrés appliqués dans leur nettoyage. Il n'y a qu'un rouleau de bandage par terre pour montrer que la pièce a entendu les cris des blessés, les râles des mourants qui marchandaient avec le Destin, et les sanglots de ceux qui restaient pour les pleurer.

Elle est silencieuse maintenant.

Mais elle peut toujours les entendre, elle a besoin de les entendre, pour se rappeler que c'était réel, douloureux et sanglant, afin de ne pas rejoindre les autres qui prétendent fiévreusement que ça valait le coup de payer ce prix. Plus tard, il y aura du temps pour que les invocations habituelles apaisent le chagrin aigu, le changent en quelque chose de plus acceptable, comme l'eau érode la pierre.

Les moldus faisaient ça mieux, se disait-elle. Deux guerres mondiales signifiaient qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment de temps pour trouver la formule consacrée appropriée à l'occasion.

_Quand le soleil descend sur l'horizon_

Avec le temps ils avaient créé leurs rituels, pour permettre à l'esprit las de suivre un schéma familier quand il était trop submergé par le chagrin pour penser, mais sans tomber dans les platitudes. Les mots avaient autant de pouvoir que n'importe quel sortilège : une invocation qui tirait sa force d'une multitude de voix endeuillées.

_Et quand il reparaît_

Elle rappellera à elle leurs noms et leurs visages, et putain elle s'assurera que tout ça compte pour quelque chose, parce que moins serait simplement intolérable.

_Nous nous souviendrons d'eux._

Ça ne tiendra qu'à elle, elle le sait ; Harry et Ron seront de bons Aurors, mais ils seront bons parce qu'ils aiment les gens et qu'ils veulent les aider, pas parce qu'ils brûlent d'un sentiment d'intense indignation face à l'injustice.

Harry aime Dobby. Il considère Dobby comme un ami, mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé au sort des autres Dobby. Il ne passe pas du particulier au général.

Hermione n'a jamais aimé les elfes de maison : leur servilité l'agace. Leur donner des vêtements était stupide et imparfait, mais elle sait que leur esclavage repose sur un secret, et qu'un jour, elle résoudra l'énigme.

Son manque d'empathie pour eux est un défaut, elle l'admet, mais ça lui permet de chercher des solutions avec son esprit plutôt qu'avec des sentiments. Qu'est-ce qui vaut mieux – être aimé de Harry, ou aidé par elle ? Etre rangé dans une petite boîte bien nette marquée injustice, à être rectifiée aussitôt que possible ?

Quoiqu'il y ait des fois où elle se demande si c'est comme ça que Voldemort a commencé – en essayant de faire du monde un endroit meilleur, plus propre – mais elle pense que si elle s'en inquiète, ça fait assez de différence entre lui et elle. Il n'a jamais douté un instant, jusqu'au moment de sa mort.

Elle frissonne. Il fait froid dans l'Infirmerie, mais elle ne veut pas lancer de Sortilège de Réchauffement. Ça lui semblerait manquer de respect quelque part, d'avoir chaud quand tant de gens ont froid.

Il y a un petit bruit derrière elle, quelqu'un qui marche dans le couloir, et elle se retourne presque pour demander ce qu'ils veulent, mais il y a quelque chose de furtif dans ce bruit. ElleetHarryetRon savent faire confiance à leur instinct pour ce genre de choses. Elle lance un Sortilège de Dissimulation et glisse dans l'ombre.

Elle pense qu'elle a été bête quand elle voit qui c'est.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans la façon dont il se tient, et puis il plonge la main dans ses robes pour prendre une flasque qu'elle reconnaît.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, » dit-elle. Sa voix est douce, mais non dénuée de menace. Sa main marque une pause, la flasque à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il ne dit rien.

Elle demande qui il est, mais il ne répond pas. Ça ne fait rien ; ses traits fondent, se troublent et se reforment pour révéler son véritable visage.

« Malefoy. »

Il est toujours silencieux, mais ne fait pas mine de saisir sa baguette.

Elle ne demande pas qui il aide. Il ne parle pas, et même s'il lui donnait un nom ce ne serait pas vrai. Ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner, pourtant. Il ne peut pas y avoir beaucoup de monde pour qui il prendrait ce risque, et elle devrait appeler à l'aide mais il faut penser à Harry ; Harry qui veut tuer Snape comme il respire, et qui aurait pu le faire avant en ayant raison de le faire, mais plus maintenant. Il n'est plus le même qu'avant que ça ne commence, mais avec le temps, il pourrait prétendre que si. Tuer Voldemort a fait de lui un héros ; tuer Snape ferait de lui un meurtrier.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a vu assez de morts aujourd'hui qu'elle décide de l'aider, même si c'est le cas. C'est le visage aux traits tirés, le léger tremblement de ses mains qu'il essaie de dissimuler, et l'air d'épuisement qu'elle a vu sur le visage de Harry trop souvent pour y être insensible maintenant qu'il apparaît sur d'autres traits. Ils sont pareils, Malefoy et elle, et la distinction d'être dans des camps différents est triviale comparée à ceci : ils sont tous les deux nés pour tenir ces rôles, ils ont été entraînés par d'autres plus puissants qu'eux, et jamais on ne leur a demandé ce qu'ils voulaient, ni quand ils avaient onze ans, ni après.

« De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? » demande-t-elle, et son cœur se serre en voyant l'air qu'il affiche. Il est dangereusement proche de l'espoir, quoique ce soit trop généreux d'appeler ainsi ce qui n'est qu'un relâchement de la terreur.

« Je sais pas. » Il passe sa manche sur son visage, et elle prétend qu'il essuie la saleté.

« Tout, alors. » Elle hésite. « Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il puise au fond de lui le fantôme d'un sourire et on peut presque voir l'enfant qu'il a été, le garçon qu'elle n'a jamais aimé mais dont elle est contente de voir qu'il a survécu quelque part. « Définis stupide. Sur une échelle de rien à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Est-ce qu'on fait une trêve ? » insiste-t-elle. Elle est suffisamment bête pour l'aider, mais pas assez pour lui tourner le dos sans une assurance quelconque.

Il hoche la tête. « Tu ne crains rien, » dit-il. « Parole de Malefoy. »

Et elle ne demande pas ce que ça vaut, mais acquiesce, et rassemble autant de fioles de potions qu'elle peut trouver et les place dans une boîte de transport prévue à cet effet. Sa main hésite devant les larmes de phénix : elles sont rares, et qui sait quand ils seront capables d'obtenir un remplacement.

« Pour qui est-ce que c'est, Drago ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais la regarde comme si elle avait rompu un accord tacite.

« On n'a jamais rien pour rien dans la vie, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon père, » dit-il, après un temps. Elle hausse les épaules. Elle n'a jamais réellement croisé la baguette avec Lucius, pas depuis le Département des Mystères, et il n'y a rien de personnel entre eux. Il y en a d'autres qu'elle écorcherait gaiement pour savoir combien de temps il leur faudrait pour mourir, mais pas lui.

Voyant qu'elle n'ajoute pas les larmes de phénix au sac, il semble abasourdi. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que les Malefoy. Comme s'il ne peut pas imaginer qui d'autre elle haïrait à ce point. Il y pense pendant un moment, essayant de trouver quelles autres dénégations il peut offrir sans trop en dire. « Bellatrix est morte. »

« Bien. » Il tressaille à ce mot, et elle se demande pourquoi. Peut-être que Tatie Bella est une personne entièrement différente de Bellatrix Lestrange, et que tout ce dont il peut se souvenir est de la personne qui lui achetait des Nids de Cafard pour Noël. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que Neville boîte toujours depuis la tentative de Tatie Bella de tuer la famille Londubat toute entière, et que de savoir que Bellatrix est morte emplit Hermione d'une tranquille satisfaction qui pourrait facilement se transformer en jubilation. Elle ajoute les larmes de phénix dans la besace et lui tend le sac.

Il y a un autre bruit dans le couloir, et leurs têtes se tournent dans le même mouvement ; quelqu'un arrive. Plusieurs quelqu'uns. Drago plonge brusquement la main dans sa poche et Hermione tressaille, mais il voulait seulement la flasque.

Elle tend la main pour l'arrêter et est légèrement surprise qu'il ne l'insulte pas ou ne se dégage pas brusquement. « Ça ne servira à rien, » murmure-t-elle. « Il est à l'infirmerie ; ils devineraient. »

Il pâlit et sa respiration se bloque.

« Ils ont annulé les barrières anti-Transplanage pour les Guérisseurs, » dit-elle, grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire. Elle est fatiguée, épuisée même, et le Transplanage en tandem va être douloureux.

C'est le cas.

Il y a un moment horrible où elle croit qu'elle va vomir le sandwich qu'elle a avalé une heure plus tôt, et elle sait qu'elle a une tête à faire peur parce que même Drago la regarde d'un œil inquiet quand elle s'accroupit, prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

Elle s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main, et force sa colonne vertébrale à se redresser.

Juste un dernier effort, et elle pourra s'asseoir et boire une tasse de thé et aller se coucher pour une semaine entière et rabattre les couvertures au dessus de sa tête et ne faire que dormir, quoiqu'elle soit prête à parier qu'après dix minutes quelqu'un viendrait chouiner pour qu'elle vienne résoudre un problème pour eux. Parfois, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas se montrer un peu moins brave, elle aurait plus de repos.

« Bien, » dit-elle. « Prends tout ça. Tu pourras retrouver toi-même le chemin depuis ici, j'imagine. »

Drago regarde autour de lui pour trouver ses repères. « Oui, je sais où on est. » Il reste là, un peu gauche, pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Merci, Granger, » dit-il finalement. « Je te suis redevable. »

« En effet. » Elle hoche la tête. C'est plus facile d'y penser comme à un échange de faveurs – quoiqu'il soit difficile d'imaginer ce qu'un fugitif pourrait faire pour la rembourser – plutôt qu'à un acte de gentillesse. Ils ne sont pas amis, ne le seront jamais.

Un bruit derrière eux lui fait tourner les talons, baguette à la main.

Un Auror.

« Baissez vos baguettes, » crie-t-il, et il n'attend pas qu'ils le fassent, mais lance un sort qui leur siffle aux oreilles et atteint un buisson inoffensif qui s'enflamme derrière eux.

« Je cherche mes amis, » répond Hermione en criant aussi. « Ils ont disparu. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » réplique l'Auror. « Vous ressemblez à une paire de fauteurs de trouble. Là ! » crie-t-il. « J'en ai deux. »

Il y a le son d'autres voix qui répondent depuis tout près, et Malefoy l'attrape.

Il a un Portoloin quelque part, parce qu'elle ressent la traction distinctive dans son estomac et que le décor change autour d'eux. Ils réapparaissent dans une pièce malpropre. La peinture des murs s'écaille, et il est impossible de déterminer la couleur du tapis, tellement il est sale. Le seul point de couleur dans la pièce est le canapé d'un vert acide, qui dégage une légère odeur de chat.

« Désolé, Granger. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'ils s'emparent ni de toi, ni de moi. »

Elle devrait être plus inquiète que ça d'être seule avec Malefoy, mais ces jours-ci elle se méfie plus du Ministère que de lui. Il ne va pas la gaver de Veritaserum et lui poser des questions sur Harry. Et puis, vraiment, il aurait pu la tuer et utiliser le Portoloin, alors leur trêve provisoire tient toujours.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir non plus, » dit-il. « Pas encore. »

« Je sais. »

Malefoy ressemble à un pantin dont on aurait coupé la ficelle. Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'il ne tient que grâce au désespoir et à la terreur pour être capable de trouver quoi faire de son invitée inattendue. Alors Hermione fait ce qu'Hermione fait toujours, et prend les choses en main.

« Tant qu'à faire, autant que tu me montres le patient, alors, » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit-il, mais il est en train d'avancer vers une porte, parce qu'elle utilise ce ton qui marche sur les garçons et les chiens, comme un sifflet sur-aigu qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre. Il hésite ; la main sur le bouton de porte, et se demande un peu comment c'est arrivé.

Elle ne lui laisse pas une chance de faire un pas en arrière, et passe devant lui, l'air affairé. La raison de son hésitation est évidente : un long nez et une tignasse grasse sont tout ce qu'on peut voir de l'homme niché dans les couvertures par terre, mais c'est suffisant pour le reconnaître.

« Snape, » dit-elle, et la tête se lève.

« Granger. » La voix de Snape est toujours la même : riche, forte et profonde. C'est un choc de l'entendre à nouveau après tout ce temps, et elle est entièrement déplacée dans ce trou puant. « Venue m'achever ? »

Elle devrait être en colère ou assoiffée de vengeance ou quelque chose, mais elle se sent surtout fatiguée, et sale et un peu engourdie.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aider, » dit Malefoy.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Malefoy. Bien sûr que je vais aider, » répond-elle, approchant de la silhouette recroquevillée au sol. Snape se hisse lentement en position assise, mais il est faible et doit s'appuyer contre le mur pour se soutenir.

« Je vais présumer que l'insulte était adressée à mon fils, » annonce une voix froide, et Lucius Malefoy est là, la regardant de haut avec les yeux durs d'un prédateur. Mais Hermione a fait face à Voldemort plus tôt dans la journée, et vu dans ses yeux rouges fous un esprit qui n'avait rien aimé, ou tout, si vous pensiez qu'aimer, c'était vouloir posséder les choses. Lucius aime son fils, et n'a pas abandonné son ami. C'est presque un saint, en comparaison.

« Parole de Malefoy ? » demande-t-elle, et Lucius regarde Drago et hoche la tête, une fois, un mouvement net. Lucius avance pour s'accroupir de l'autre côté de Snape, et elle penche pour penser qu'elle va survivre à ça, mais elle n'est pas sûre pour Snape, qui semble pâle et cireux et à quelques centimètres à peine de la tombe.

« Vous avez l'air mal en point, » annonce-t-elle.

« Je me sens mal en point, » répond-il hargneusement. « Et votre comportement envers un patient laisse beaucoup à désirer. »

« Je peux toujours m'en aller, » dit-elle.

Et sa main surgit et l'attrape par le poignet, fortement, comme un homme qui se noie s'accroche à un morceau de bois qui surnage. « Non. »

« Non, » convient-elle doucement. « Non, je ne vais pas m'en aller. »

Elle étale le contenu du sac par terre, et essaie de penser à quoi faire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? » demande Malefoy père, et ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité. Il ne lui fait pas confiance. C'est particulier de penser que quelqu'un comme lui ne lui fait pas confiance, comme si c'était elle qui était dangereuse, elle qui jouait double-jeu, elle qui avait tué.

Quoique ce soit vrai après aujourd'hui, et c'est une chose à laquelle elle devra penser plus tard quand elle aura le luxe du temps et de la conscience.

« Pour Harry, d'une certaine façon, » répond-elle. « Pour toutes sortes de raisons, mais principalement pour Harry. »

« Tout revient toujours à Harry, » dit Snape, mais à sa voix, on dirait qu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire.

Elle hoche la tête. « Mais pas seulement à cause de Harry. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas pensé que vous croiriez des arguments basés sur la sympathie et la moindre des décences. »

Snape ricane. « Pas vraiment. Je suis surpris qu'il vous reste des illusions à ce sujet. »

« Moi aussi. Le Ministère… » elle ne finit pas la phrase parce que si elle se lance sur ce sujet, elle ne saura plus s'arrêter.

« Je pensais qu'il était de votre côté, Granger, » dit Malefoy. Elle suppose qu'elle va devoir commencer à penser à lui comme à Drago, parce qu'il est carrément hors de question qu'elle appelle son père Lucius, même dans sa tête, où il ne peut probablement pas l'entendre.

« C'est marrant, on pensait qu'il était de votre côté, » réplique-t-elle, lui lançant un rapide regard par dessus son épaule. « Le Ministère… ils finiront inévitablement par vouloir s'en prendre Harry après. Ils ne peuvent pas lui permettre d'être le Garçon Qui A Survécu Deux Fois pendant trop longtemps. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique s'il mourait, mais à défaut, une disgrâce suffira. »

Elle essuie ses paumes contre ses robes ; elles sont un peu moites. « Mais s'il y a toujours des Mangemorts en liberté, eh bien, l'histoire est différente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourne vers Snape. « Bon, de quoi est-ce que vous avez besoin ? J'ai une sélection des meilleures potions que peut fournir Poudlard. Préparées par un maître, j'imagine. »

« Je reconnais certainement les bouchons, » dit Snape, narquois. « Je crois que je vais prendre un peu de la bleue, et une bonne rasade de la verte. » La main qu'il tend pour prendre les bouteilles tremble un peu, et Malefoy doit l'aider. Elle sait ce qu'il y a dans ces bouteilles, et ça l'inquiète, parce qu'elles ne feront rien de plus que de lui donner un regain d'énergie pendant un moment. Elles ne vont rien _guérir_, et elle se demande pourquoi. Elle n'aime aucune des réponses qu'elle imagine.

« Qu'est-ce… » commence-t-elle, mais les yeux de Snape glissent sur Drago, alors elle change ce qu'elle allait dire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir un peu d'eau chaude ? Je me ferais une meilleure idée si je pouvais nettoyer cette saleté. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper, Drago ? »

« Même si j'étais ton elfe de maison, ce qui n'est pas le cas, on ne peut pas utiliser de magie ici, » dit Drago, et quoiqu'il y ait du mordant dans son ton, c'est plus parce qu'il a froid, qu'il est fatigué et en cavale que parce qu'il lui en veut.

Il y a une poche intérieure dans ses robes et si elle peut l'atteindre – là, voilà, ça y est – elle a une baguette supplémentaire. Elle la lui lance et ses réflexes d'Attrapeur embrayent et il l'attrape. « Elle n'est pas très bonne, » dit-elle. « Alors tu ne pourras rien faire de compliqué avec, mais elle est protégée du Ministère et pratiquement indétectable. »

« Une Granger spéciale ? » dit-il, l'observant attentivement. « J'en ai entendu parler. »

Elle ne lui dit pas que c'est Bill Weasley qui l'a faite ; c'était son idée après tout.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas incertain vers les profondeurs de la maison, et ses progrès sont marqués par une succession de jurons alors qu'il trébuche sur des trucs.

« Bien, » dit-elle. « Dites-moi. »

« Vous avez changé, » constate Snape.

« Je sais, et pas en mieux. Maintenant, dites-moi. »

Snape ferme les yeux un instant. « Un cadeau de départ de Bella, qui n'a pas apprécié que nous abandonnions notre Maître : Mortus Tardus. »

« Ce qui veut dire que si vous n'êtes pas traité à Sainte-Mangouste, il vous reste au plus quelques jours, » dit-elle.

« Ça leur économiserait le prix de l'exécution, » commente Snape amèrement. « Je doute que quiconque accepte de me soigner, et je préfèrerais mourir en homme libre. Et merde, je préfèrerais ne pas mourir du tout. »

« Dans ce cas, on va devoir lancer le contre-sort nous-mêmes, » dit-elle.

Il sourit un peu. « Il n'y en a pas. Pas sans Bella, et elle n'est plus en position de lancer quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

Lucius remue, et sa respiration siffle dans sa bouche. Hermione ne va pas demander, elle pense vraiment qu'il ne serait pas sage de demander, mais elle a l'impression qu'elle sait ce qui est arrivé à Bellatrix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit que ça lui fera quelque chose ?

Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ; elle a pris une vie elle aussi, et elle n'a plus droit à la supériorité morale. Tuer des gens, ce n'est pas difficile. Ça devrait l'être. On pense que ça l'est, et on se prépare à le faire. Mais ensuite, après la première mort, on pense : oh, mais pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat ? Est-ce que les gens normaux ressentent ça ? Et elle a vraiment besoin de connaître cette réponse-là, alors elle demande à Snape.

Et il veut lui dire qu'il n'est plus son professeur, certainement pas dans cette matière, mais cette dernière pensée au moins serait un mensonge. C'est ce qu'il lui a appris.

« Vous pensez vraiment être dangereuse à ce point ? » se moque Lucius. « Dans quelques semaines, ça vous fera hurler. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

Il hoche la tête. Peut-être que c'est une gentillesse en remerciement de son aide ; peut-être que c'est un dernier sursaut de cruauté, mais c'est une chose qu'elle a besoin d'entendre, qui lui permettra de séparer à nouveau le monde entre eux et nous à nouveau. Sauf qu'elle le ruine en demandant, « C'est ce que vous avez ressenti ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous savez ? » puis elle pâlit en réalisant combien cette question lui fait frôler la mort de près.

Mais Drago regarde son père, et il semble que sa question soit un cadeau et un piège à la fois. S'il fait appel à leur humanité commune, et ignore _eux_ et _nous_, alors il établit un rapprochement entre lui et son fils, mais l'accepte elle comme son égale. Drago pensait autrefois que son père était un dieu ; maintenant il serait content d'apprendre qu'il est un homme. Les lèvres de Lucius se tordent. « J'avais vingt ans. J'ai vomi mes tripes, et j'ai passé la semaine qui a suivi à m'abrutir de boisson en essayant d'oublier. C'est devenu plus facile avec la pratique. »

« J'éviterai d'acquérir de la pratique alors, » dit Hermione, avant de revenir au vif du sujet. « C'est un fait peu connu, mais le contre-sort ne requiert pas la personne qui a lancé le sort, mais seulement sa baguette. »

Il y a un silence alors, et une faible lueur d'espoir sur le visage de Snape. Il ne demande pas si elle est sûre, et Lucius non plus.

« Je sais peut-être où on peut trouver la baguette, » finit par proposer Lucius. « Mais je doute que vous puissiez l'utiliser. »

Pendant un moment, elle pense qu'il fait référence à son statut inférieur, et c'est le cas d'une certaine façon ; elle n'a pas le bon sang dans les veines pour être capable de toucher la baguette. Elle ne doute pas qu'elle soit liée à la famille de Bellatrix, comme il est courant que ça se fasse dans les plus vieilles familles. Les baguettes passent de génération en génération, de père en fils et de mère en fille, et si la ligne directe meurt, elles passent à des branches collatérales.

Ce qui lui donne une idée.

« Drago a du sang Black. Il pourrait unir la baguette à moi. »

Hermione en connaît les risques. S'ils font une erreur, elle ne sera plus qu'une épave bredouillante, et encore, si elle a de la chance. Si elle n'en a pas… eh bien, les Aurors n'auront plus à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit dans un rayon d'une petite centaine de mètres. « Ou alors, il pourrait essayer de maîtriser le contre-sort. » Pas qu'elle croie qu'il ait le temps de l'apprendre, même s'il en a effectivement les compétences, mais elle a appris que de donner le choix aux gens entre la réponse évidente et celle qui ne _peut pas_ fonctionner leur donne l'impression qu'ils ont une sorte d'autonomie, et ils ronchonnent moins.

Peut-être qu'elle a, enfin, appris le tact.

Lucius est difficile à lire. Son expression est toujours la même, et seul le plus léger tressaillement des muscles autour de ses yeux ou le pincement de ses lèvres montre à quel point il n'aime ni l'une ni l'autre de ces idées. « Vous pensez réellement pouvoir le faire ? »

« Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Si ça semble risqué, si j'ai la moindre impression que ça ne va pas fonctionner, je ne le tenterai pas. On passera au plan B. »

« Qui consiste ? » Snape semble presque amusé par la situation.

« Je n'en sais rien. Désolée, est-ce que quelqu'un m'a nommé cerveau de _ce _groupe également ? » L'expression de Lucius ne change pas, mais cette absence de réaction lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas au milieu d'amis.

« Nous pourrions toujours acquérir notre propre Guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste, » dit Lucius d'un ton neutre, et Hermione tressaille à l'idée de comment ce serait accompli. « Un qui aurait plus _d'expérience_. »

Elle se passe les doigts dans les cheveux, les écartant de son visage. Elle ne peut pas penser quand ils tombent dans tous les sens comme ça. « Si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous permettre ce délai… »

« Granger est suffisamment compétente. Elle fera l'affaire, » dit Snape. « Si Drago veut bien essayer. »

Drago veut bien essayer, même après qu'on lui ait expliqué les détails plus précisément. Devant son père, il tient à tuer dans l'œuf l'idée qu'il est un trouillard, même si Hermione pense que ne pas tuer Dumbledore est probablement la chose la plus courageuse qu'il ait faite.

Elle se lève péniblement et suit les Malefoy hors de la pièce. Elle sait ce qu'elle va trouver. Et le corps de Bellatrix est un tas recroquevillé dans le coin de la cuisine. Elle semble vieille sans cette étincelle vitale pour la propulser dans la vie. Sa main est crispée solidement autour de sa baguette ; elle ne la lâchera pas facilement.

« Prêt ? » demande-t-elle, et Drago hoche la tête.

Il cherche à tâtons dans ses bottes, et sort un couteau à cran d'arrêt qui s'ouvre avec un sifflement vicieux. Un rapide coup de lame, et le sang s'accumule sur sa paume. Il semble choqué, puis amusé quand elle sort un couteau elle aussi et l'imite.

Ils joignent leurs paumes, se tenant la main, et Lucius les unit tous les deux à l'aide d'une magie qui glisse sur sa peau et plonge au plus profond d'elle.

« Tu te rends compte, » dit Drago, « que techniquement, on vient de se marier. »

« Pas tout à fait, » réplique-t-elle. « Il y a une autre portion de la cérémonie que nous avons omise. »

« Dommage, » dit-il avec une œillade suggestive, mais son cœur n'y est pas. Il est aussi troublé qu'elle par l'union – elle le _sait_ parce qu'elle peut le ressentir.

« L'union ne dure que pour un an et un jour, » fait remarquer Lucius, et il semble juste un peu amusé par les commentaires de son fils.

« Je pourrais faire de toi une femme très heureuse, » ajoute Drago. « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

« Mon mot sera non, » répond-elle, et une vague de regret/mélancolie/envie/solitude passe à travers leur lien, et manque de la faire pleurer.

Ensemble, ils tendent les mains et prennent la baguette, veillant à ce que le sang de Drago ait recouvert la tige d'abord. Ils doivent tirer dessus pour la libérer, et ils respirent tous les deux un peu mieux quand finalement Bellatrix relâche sa prise.

C'était la partie facile.

Quand Drago s'écarte d'elle, elle peut sentir la baguette s'agiter dans sa main, presque comme si elle était vivante. Si elle est vivante, elle la déteste, et elle sait qu'elle lui résistera à chaque étape. Une pointe d'anxiété la frappe, et Drago le ressent aussi parce qu'il lui serre la main plus fort et qu'il y a ce sentiment d'apaisement et de réconfort et de pouvoir qui passe à travers elle et qui contrôle la baguette.

Ça lui fait ressentir… quelque chose à quoi elle ne veut pas penser. C'est comme faire l'amour, la façon dont leurs magies s'épousent ; plus intime, même, que ça.

Ils entrent dans l'autre pièce comme s'ils entraient dans une salle de bal – sa main posée sur celle de Drago, tout en politesse et en distance. Amère ironie.

Snape est terrifié. Elle ne le voit pas, mais Drago si, et ce qu'il sait, elle le sait. Ce qui est extrêmement déconcertant quand elle ressent un élan d'affection pour Snape _comme_ pour Lucius, puis une pointe d'amusement à sa confusion.

« Arrête ça, » siffle-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Et il arrête, et remballe proprement ses sentiments. Il vient se placer derrière elle, sans jamais relâcher sa prise sur la baguette. Il est pressé contre elle, et son souffle est chaud dans sa nuque. « Prête ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, et ils se mettent au travail.

C'est étonnant, c'est ce qu'elle pense en premier. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'impression que c'est de travailler en tandem, mais l'analogie avec l'acte sexuel est aussi proche qu'on puisse s'en approcher, et c'est incroyable d'avoir autant de pouvoir avec lequel travailler en une seule fois.

La tête de Snape est renversée en arrière, et sa bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux quand le sort glisse sur lui.

La baguette lutte faiblement, mais ne peut faire aucune avancée contre la force pure de leur volonté combinée.

Elle ne peut pas maîtriser autant de pouvoir pendant beaucoup plus longtemps cependant. Sa vision commence à sombrer dans le noir ponctué d'éclairs rouges et enflammés, et sa respiration devient hachée, et puis tout à coup le sortilège atteint sa conclusion avec un dernier crescendo et puis elle peut se laisser aller et sombrer dans l'obscurité.

XoXoXoXoXoX

D'abord, elle peut entendre les voix, et puis il y a quelque chose de doux sous sa joue, et enfin il y a une odeur dégoûtante, mais elle est trop faible pour bouger.

« Allez, Granger, on ouvre les yeux. Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Je ne tiens pas à devenir veuf, tu sais. Même si le noir me va bien. Et le gris. Enfin, n'importe quelle couleur, quasiment, sauf le orange. Et le orange, en fait, ça ne va à personne. »

Elle est étendue sur le canapé vert, la tête sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy, et il la regarde d'un air inquiet. « Est-ce que ça a marché ? » croasse-t-elle, et elle a l'impression qu'elle est sortie boire avec les jumeaux pendant douze heures et qu'elle a oublié sa potion anti gueule de bois.

Drago sourit. « Oui. Il m'a déjà lancé une tasse dessus. Je dirais qu'il se remet, non ? »

Elle acquiesce, et tressaille à la douleur fulgurante.

« Tout va bien, » dit-il. « Tu peux te rendormir maintenant que je sais que tu ne vas pas me clamser dans les bras. »

Elle se tortille pour trouver une position confortable, et ferme les yeux, et ne rêve de rien.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Quand elle se réveille pour la seconde fois, l'odeur est plus prononcée. Elle est toute seule, mais elle entend des voix qui viennent de la cuisine. Ils sont assis autour de la table, mais leur conversation s'arrête quand elle arrive. Le temps des confidences et de la confiance est passé.

Il y a du thé pourtant, du thé horrible qui a un air de vernis et un goût marron, mais il lance dans ses veines un feu qui se répand. Elle soupçonne Snape d'y avoir ajouté quelque chose, éventuellement quelque chose d'illégal, mais quelque chose qui va lui permettre de fonctionner pendant les quelques prochaines heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver un lit.

Il semble aller mieux, même s'il est loin d'aller bien.

« Vous partez alors, » dit-elle, et il hoche la tête. « Faites attention à vous. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour que vous fassiez quelque chose de stupide et que vous soyez pris. »

Lucius est debout derrière elle, ce qui la met mal à l'aise. Elle espère qu'ils ne vont pas la Stupéfixer, parce que ça vous colle un mal de crâne terrible.

« Cinq minutes, Drago, » dit-il. « Et on s'en va. »

Quand ils sont seuls, Drago dit, « Je pourrais rompre l'union, mais je ne vais pas le faire. » Il y a toujours du sang séché sur sa main et sous ses ongles. Il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée de le laver. « J'aime l'idée, » continue-t-il. « C'est comme une promesse que je reviendrai. »

« Tu reviendras ? » demande-t-elle, ce qui est une question plutôt stupide, mais elle n'est pas au top de sa forme.

Il se lève, et elle en fait autant, parce qu'elle n'aime pas avoir le désavantage, et elle pense qu'il va lui serrer la main.

Mais non.

Il lui prend la main, et l'attire à lui, et l'embrasse. C'est lent, c'est délicat, c'est zélé, et ça lui coupe le souffle. C'est presque aussi puissant que leur pouvoir combiné, et ça lui fait tourner la tête de la même façon.

C'est curieux, se dit-elle. Elle se retrouve mariée à quelqu'un qu'elle n'est même pas sûre d'apprécier, et tout ça avant même d'avoir quitté l'école.

Ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant de lui rendre son baiser.

Finalement, un toussotement depuis la porte rappelle à Drago que son père attend et ils se séparent. Il a l'air penaud, comme n'importe quel autre adolescent surpris par ses parents en train de bécoter quelqu'un. C'est la chose la plus normale qui leur soit arrivée à l'un ou à l'autre depuis des mois.

Drago lui donne un dernier bisou sur la joue et presse quelque chose de froid et de métallique dans sa main avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, la laissant seule avec Lucius.

Elle sent quelque chose de glacial lui couler dans le dos. Il la regarde simplement, l'évalue, et elle sait qu'il la juge déficiente.

« Je suis certain que vous êtes suffisamment sensée pour savoir que ça ne représente pas la base de quoi que ce soit de solide, » dit-il.

C'est le cas.

Ses yeux sont à moitié cachés par ses paupières, et il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire ensuite. « J'imagine que nous nous reverrons. »

Elle cille.

Lucius soupire. « Il pourrait trouver pire. »

« Moi aussi, » avance-t-elle. « Mais il faudra que nous voyions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il faudra. » Il est à la porte, quand il se retourne pour ajouter. « J'imagine qu'il vous le fera savoir quand nous serons en sécurité. »

Elle le suit hors de la maison, battant des paupières sous le soleil. Elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce qu'il fasse noir. Tant de choses se sont passées ; c'est curieux de voir qu'il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour mettre sa vie sens dessus dessous.

Lucius et Snape lui adressent tous les deux un signe de tête, presque comme s'ils étaient collègues maintenant. Drago lève une main, l'agite presque, mais non, et puis ils disparaissent à quelques instants d'intervalle.

Drago est le dernier à partir.

Elle reste debout à regarder l'endroit où ils étaient pendant un long moment, tandis que son cerveau épuisé essaie d'assimiler ce qui vient de se passer, puis abandonne et décide de rentrer à la maison. Rentrer à la maison, c'est une pensée simple, et les pensées simples, c'est tout ce dont elle est capable pour le moment.

Elle remballe ses potions avec soin, puis Transplane vers le château. Apparemment, elle n'a manqué à personne, mais elle se rend compte qu'ils lui manquent. Elle va les rejoindre. Finalement, elle retrouve Harry et Ron dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, se cachant du Ministère et essayant de se souvenir de ce que c'est d'être un enfant.

Elle regarde dans les yeux de Ron, et pense que si elle a pu faire l'effort d'aider Malefoy, elle peut en faire autant pour lui, tout du moins pendant un peu plus longtemps.

Harry pense que c'est HermioneetRon et Harry, réalise-t-elle, et c'est vrai d'une certaine façon. Elle et Ron sont des planètes qui tournent autour de lui, le soleil, mais il n'y a que ça qui les relie. Leurs orbites ne se croisent pas. Elle attire Harry à eux, et ils finissent en une pile sale et suante par terre, devenus HermioneetRonetHarry, et RonetHermioneetHarry, et toutes les autres permutations du trio, pendant un petit moment.

Malefoy peut attendre pour le moment.


End file.
